redbandsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Red Band Society's first season and the very first episode overall. It premiered on September 17th, 2014.Air Date Summary The episode starts off with a voiceover from Charlie, a young boy who speaks throughout the majority of the episode while in a coma. He introduces the next scene, leading to a cheerleading practice session led by Kara Souders. She is described as the queen bee of the school, for everything was given to her. During a cheer routine, Kara had passed out unexpectedly, with all of the other cheerleaders taking photos of her with their phones, and with Kara's personal assistant calling the hospital for an ambulance. Nurse Jackson, a very strict nurse at Ocean Park Hospital, almost collides with a car about to drive into her until she yells at the driver and reminds him that she has the right of way. She continues to walk into the hospital, meeting up with Kenji Gomez-Rejon as he observes her cup labeled "Scary Bitch" on the side. Nurse Jackson comes across a plate full of muffins later that day, learning that it was a tactic for Brittany Dobler to use in order to have the day off. Unfortunately, being that Brittany only worked at the hospital for about six weeks, Nurse Jackson declined her request. She later finds Dash Hosney and Leo Roth smoking in the supplies closet. Leo attempts to come up with a lie, but Nurse Jackson refuses to believe it. Dash and Leo both make their way to school after being escorted by Nurse Jackson, where Leo and Emma Chota sit near each other during their English class. Jordi Palacios is another patient in the hospital, having come from Mexico requesting for Jack McAndrew to perform surgery on his leg. However, Jack refuses to perform the operation since he isn't Jordi's registered doctor. Jordi explains that there were complications going on at home with his father, and they couldn't do it back at home. Jack later agrees to perform the operation and places Jordi in a room with Leo, who explains to Jordi that a leg removal/transplant isn't as easy as it seems, finally revealing his amputated right leg. Kara finds out about Charlie's condition and attempts to wake him by shaking him, snapping at him, and smoking her cigarette around him. After a while, a signal goes off at the front desk, prompting Nurse Jackson back in the room to check on Charlie. She questions if Kara had anything to do with it, which resulted into the confiscation of Kara's phone. Kara insulted her as Nurse Jackson exited her room. Kara gets irritated with the man playing guitar in her room, who previously performed his own cover of How to Save a Life by The Fray before her outburst. He immediately leaves Kara and Charlie's room, leaving Charlie to mess with her by passing gas. Cast Main Cast *Octavia Spencer as Nurse Jackson *Dave Annable as Dr. Jack McAndrew *Astro as Dash Hosney *Ciara Bravo as Emma Chota *Griffin Gluck as Charlie *Zoe Levin as Kara Souders *Rebecca Rittenhouse as Brittany Dobler *Charlie Rowe as Leo Roth *Nolan Solitto as Jordi Palacios Guest Cast *Belita Moreno as Dr. Holzman *Thomas Ian Nicholas as Nick Hutchison *Brian Eno as himself (background performance) *The Who as themselves (background performance) *Steeler's Wheel as themselves (background performance) *Sleater Kinney as himself (background performance) *The Clash as themselves (background performance) *Odessa as herself (background performance) *Coldplay as themselves (background vocal performance) Trivia *This episode was released on Hulu before its original airdate. *This episode was watched by 4.04 million viewers with a 1.3 rating. Memorable Quotes *Charlie: Everyone has two stories: the one they want you to know and the one they don't. * Nurse Jackson (to Leo): "Life is full of black holes. The only person who can pull you out is you." * Charlie: "When you're in a hospital, trying to get better, the most important part of you that needs to survive is you." * Emma: "I don't smoke, drink, or do drugs." Kara: "So unhealthy, right? Not like starving yourself." * Charlie (about Kara): How do you tell who needs a heart that she never had one to begin with?" *Jordi (about his leg): "I'm planning to freeze it." Emma: "Like a wedding cake." * Leo: "We few... we happy few. We... band of brothers. For he, today, that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother." * Leo (to Charlie): "Luck isn't getting what you want; it's surviving what you don't want." * Leo (to Jordi): "Because your body isn't you. Your soul is you, and they can never cut into your soul." * Charlie: "Everyone thinks that when you go to a hospital, life stops. But it's just the opposite. Life starts. Music *Needle in the Camel's Eye By: Brian Eno - Kara cheerleading (opening scene) *My Generation By: The Who - Leo and Dash smoking weed *How To Save a Life (Cover) By: Thomas Ian Nichols - Charlie's dad (posing as a volunteer) sings to Charlie *Stuck in the Middle With You By: Stealers Wheel - Leo, Dash, and Jordi eating at Ruben's *Yes I Know My G By: Astro - Dash's sponge bath *You're No Rock n' Roll Fun By: Sleater Kinney *Police on My Back By: The Clash - Jordi, Leo, and Dash go on a liquor store run *Wasted Nights By: Nolan Sotillo - Jordi playing the guitar for everyone on the roof *I Will Be There By: Odessa - Jordi and Emma dancing *Every Teardrop is a Waterfall By: Coldplay - Kara sends for pizza/Jordi goes in for surgery (End Montage) Gallery Ep1still1.jpg Ep1still2.jpg Ep1still3.jpg Episodestill4.jpg Pilot - 001.png Pilot - 002.png Pilot - 003.png Pilot - 004.png Pilot - 005.png Pilot - 006.png Pilot - 007.png Pilot - 008.png Pilot - 009.png Pilot - 010.png Pilot - 011.png Pilot - 012.png Pilot - 013.png Pilot - 014.png Pilot - 015.png Pilot - 016.png Pilot - 017.png Pilot - 018.png Pilot - 019.png Pilot - 020.png Pilot - 021.png Pilot - 022.png Pilot - 023.png Pilot - 024.png Pilot - 025.png Pilot - 026.png Pilot - 027.png Pilot - 028.png Pilot - 029.png Pilot - 030.png Pilot - 031.png Pilot - 032.png Pilot - 033.png Pilot - 034.png Pilot - 035.png Pilot - 036.png Pilot - 037.png Pilot - 038.png Pilot - 039.png Pilot - 040.png Pilot - 041.png Pilot - 042.png Pilot - 043.png Pilot - 044.png Pilot - 045.png Pilot - 046.png Pilot - 047.png Pilot - 048.png Pilot - 049.png Pilot - 050.png Pilot - 051.png Pilot - 052.png Pilot - 053.png Pilot - 054.png Pilot - 055.png Pilot - 056.png Pilot - 057.png Pilot - 058.png Pilot - 059.png Pilot - 060.png Pilot - 061.png Pilot - 062.png Pilot - 063.png Pilot - 064.png Pilot - 065.png Pilot - 066.png Pilot - 067.png Pilot - 068.png Pilot - 069.png Pilot - 070.png Pilot - 071.png Pilot - 072.png Pilot - 073.png Pilot - 074.png Pilot - 075.png Pilot - 076.png Pilot - 077.png Pilot - 078.png Pilot - 079.png Pilot - 080.png Pilot - 081.png Pilot - 082.png Pilot - 083.png Pilot - 084.png Pilot - 085.png Pilot - 086.png Pilot - 087.png Pilot - 088.png Pilot - 089.png Pilot - 090.png Pilot - 091.png Pilot - 092.png Pilot - 093.png Pilot - 094.png Pilot - 095.png Pilot - 096.png Pilot - 097.png Pilot - 098.png Pilot - 099.png Pilot - 100.png Pilot - 101.png Pilot - 102.png Pilot - 103.png Pilot - 104.png Pilot - 105.png Pilot - 106.png Pilot - 107.png Pilot - 108.png Pilot - 109.png Pilot - 110.png Pilot - 111.png Pilot - 112.png Pilot - 113.png Pilot - 114.png Pilot - 115.png Pilot - 116.png Pilot - 117.png Pilot - 118.png Pilot - 119.png Pilot - 120.png Pilot - 121.png Pilot - 122.png Pilot - 123.png Pilot - 124.png Pilot - 125.png Pilot - 126.png Pilot - 127.png Pilot - 128.png Pilot - 129.png Pilot - 130.png Pilot - 131.png Pilot - 132.png Pilot - 133.png Pilot - 134.png Pilot - 135.png Pilot - 136.png Pilot - 137.png Pilot - 138.png Pilot - 139.png Pilot - 140.png Pilot - 141.png Pilot - 142.png Pilot - 143.png Pilot - 144.png Pilot - 145.png Pilot - 146.png Pilot - 147.png Pilot - 148.png Pilot - 149.png Pilot - 150.png Pilot - 151.png Pilot - 152.png Pilot - 153.png Pilot - 154.png Pilot - 155.png Pilot - 156.png Pilot - 157.png Pilot - 158.png Pilot - 159.png Pilot - 160.png Pilot - 161.png Pilot - 162.png Pilot - 163.png Pilot - 164.png Pilot - 165.png Pilot - 166.png Pilot - 167.png Pilot - 168.png Pilot - 169.png Pilot - 170.png Pilot - 171.png Pilot - 172.png Pilot - 173.png Pilot - 174.png Pilot - 175.png Pilot - 176.png Pilot - 177.png Pilot - 178.png Pilot - 179.png Pilot - 180.png Pilot - 181.png Pilot - 182.png Pilot - 183.png Pilot - 184.png Pilot - 186.png Pilot - 187.png Pilot - 188.png Pilot - 189.png Pilot - 190.png Pilot - 191.png Pilot - 192.png Pilot - 193.png Pilot - 194.png Pilot - 195.png Pilot - 196.png Pilot - 197.png Pilot - 198.png Pilot - 199.png Pilot - 200.png Pilot - 201.png Pilot - 202.png Pilot - 203.png Pilot - 204.png Pilot - 205.png Pilot - 206.png Pilot - 207.png Pilot - 208.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Stubs